


"who did you lose your virginity to?"

by IThoughYouWereAmerican



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, F/M, M/M, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThoughYouWereAmerican/pseuds/IThoughYouWereAmerican
Summary: Shuichi is everyone's first time.this was inspired by a random comment saying they headcanon pg!Shuichi as a literal sex god.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	"who did you lose your virginity to?"

**Author's Note:**

> "who did you lose your virginity to?"  
> everyone comes to a conflicting understanding about their first time

"HEY!! Where's Shuichi! he's gonna miss truth or dare!"   
"I think he already went to bed."  
"damn that's a bummer" kokichi sulked   
"Who cares 'bout Saihara we'll tell him the juicy gossip when he wakes up!"   
"fine!"  
"I'll go first! Miu truth or dare?"  
"TRUTH I AINT NO PUSSY"  
"who did you lose your virginity to?"  
"...."

"Shuichi..."

Everyone's eyes widened.  
"WAIT WHAT! I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO SHUICHI!" gasped out Kaito  
"But I lost my virginity to Shuichi!"  
"So did I!"  
"Okay, everyone calm down, raise your hand if you lost your virginity to Shuichi" Kokichi commanded   
everyone's hand went up.  
"I-"  
"honestly Shuichi was the best I ever had he was so damn kinky!" exclaimed Kaede  
"what do you mean he was kinky?!?! he was so shy and sweet with me!" said an incredulous Tenko  
"h-he was so dominating!" stuttered out tsumugi  
"What do you mean dominating?!?! He was submissive!"

"So everyone in the class was fucked by or fucked Shuichi??" demanded a confused kokichi   
A chorus of "yes" and "mhm"   
"..waIT WHO DID SHUICHI LOSE HIS VIRGINITY TO!!?!?"

"Me" proudly announced rantaro as he strutted from the bathroom


End file.
